marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mega Spider-Man (2012-2017)
prawo|300px 'Mega Spider-Man '''to amerykański serial animowany stworzony przez Marvel Animation i Film Roman. Światowa premiera odbyła się 1 kwietnia 2012 roku, natomiast w Polsce dnia 19 maja 2012. Opis Serial opowiada o Peterze Parkerze, który jest Spider-Manem zaledwie od roku. Został zatrudniony w agencji T.A.R.C.Z.A. przez Nicka Fury'ego. W walce ze złoczyńcami pomagają mu czwórka przyjaciół. W międzyczasie Peter spotyka innych superbohaterów, a z biegiem czasu napotyka na swojej drodze również kolejnych przestępców z Uniwersum Marvela. Galeria MSM 01.jpg MSM 03.jpg MSM 02.jpg MSM 04.jpeg MSM 05.jpg MSM 06.jpeg MSM 07.jpg MSM 08.jpg MSM 09.jpg MSM 10.png MSM 11.jpg MSM 12.jpg Ultimate Spider-Man Saison 3 - Épisode 65 Le retour des Gardiens de .jpg spiderman.png spiderman2.jpg spiderman3.jpg spiderman4.jpg spiderman5.jpg spiderman6.jpg spiderman7.jpg spiderman8.jpg spiderman9.jpg spiderman10.jpg Fabuła Sezon 1 Peter Parker tytułowy Spider-Man walczy z przestępczością i ratuje innych, nadal jednak jest w toku nauki jak stać się wielkim herosem. W jego życiu pojawia się Nick Fury z T.A.R.C.Z.Y., który oferuje mu szansę, by pod jego okiem trenować na prawdziwego super-bohatera i stać się "Mega Spider-Manem". Jednakże, Peter musi wcześniej nauczyć się pracować w drużynie z czwórką nastoletnich bohaterów, którzy również uczestniczą w programie szkoleniowym T.A.R.C.Z.Y., są to Nova, Biała Tygrysica, Żelazna Pięść oraz Power Man. Sezon 2 Kolejne przygody Spider-Mana. Po walce z Zielonym Goblinem, która skutkowała zniszczeniem Hellicariera drużyna Pająka przeprowadziła się do domu Parkera. Na początku sezonu spotykamy piątkę potężnych wrogów Spider-Mana, jakimi są: Jaszczur, Elektro, Rhino i Kraven, Łowca, którzy pod dowództwem Doktora Octopusa tworzą Podstępna Szóstkę. Spidey współpracuje również z Avengersami takimi jak Hawkeye czy też Hulk oraz nadzoruje poczynania Normana Osborna, który wciela się w postać Iron Patriota. Sezon 3: Mega Spider-Man i Wojownicy Sieci Następny rozdział w życiu Petera. Spider-Man oficjalnie dołącza do Avengers, jednak ostatecznie zostaje przy swoim starym teamie. Pająk wraz z przyjaciółmi rekrutuje potencjalnych wojowników jakimi są m.i.: Agent Venom, Iron Spider czy też Płaszcz i Sztylet do nowego programu szkoleniowego jakim jest Akademia T.A.R.C.Z.Y. . Oprócz tego Pająk podążając za Goblinem i jego niewolnikiem Elektro wkracza do rzeczywistości innych pająków i tworzy z nimi drużynę Wojowników Sieci, by pokonać Pająk-Goblina. Prócz masy szkolenia i lekcji w Akademii T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Spider-Man poznaje Arnim Zolę - starego, obłąkanego naukowca w ciele robota i jego Synthezoidy oraz uczestniczy w chorej grze między braćmi - Kolekcjonerem, a Grandmasterem, by ocalić bohaterów, wrogów oraz cały Nowy York wraz z jego mieszkańcami. Sezon 4: Mega Spider-Man kontra Podstępna Szóstka Ostatnim życiu Petera,Peter musi się zmierzyć z Podstępną Szótką i wtym pomogą "pajęczy" przyjaciele i inni bohaterowie.Walczy z Doktorem Octopusem i inny złoczyńcami.Na końcu Peter kończy szkołe i żyje życiem bez szkoły. Postacie Protagoniści * Program Szkoleniowy T.A.R.C.Z.Y. ** Spider-Man ** White Tiger ** Power Man ** Nova ** Iron Fist * T.A.R.C.Z.A. ** Dyrektor Nick Fury ** Agent Phil Coulson ** Dr. Curt Connors * Nowi Wojownicy ** Agent Venom ** Iron-Spider ** Cloak ** Dagger ** Ka-Zar ** Zabu ** Squirrel Girl ** Triton ** Rhino * Wojownicy Sieci ** Spider-Man 2099 ** Spider-Girl ** Spider-Man Noir ** Spider-Ham ** Spyder-Knight ** Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Avengers ** Iron Man ** Hulk ** Kapitan Ameryka ** Thor ** Czarna Wdowa ** Hawkeye ** Falcon ** Ant-Man * Agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. ** Hulk ** Red Hulk ** She-Hulk ** A-Bomb ** Skaar * Strażnicy Galaktyki ** Star-Lord ** Gamora ** Drax ** Rocket ** Groot * Wyjące Komando ** Potwór Frankensteine'a ** Żywa Mumia (dawniej; do odcinka Wyjące Komando) ** Wilkołak Nocy ** Man-Thing ** Invisible Man * Damage Control ** Mac Porter ** Stan-Lee ** Brian Calusky (dawniej; do odcinka Zniszczenie) ** Dirk Garthwaite (dawniej; do odcinka Zniszczenie) ** Eliot Franklin (dawniej; do odcinka Zniszczenie) ** Henry Camp (dawniej; do odcinka Zniszczenie) * Wolverine * Doktor Strange * Oliver Osnick/Steel Spider/Boston-Man * Deadpool (postać neutralna) * Blade * Norman Osborn jako Iron Patriot (tymczasowo; od odcinka Druga Szansa do odcinka Powrót Podstępnej Szóstki) * Whizzer * Kolekcjoner Antagoniści * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn/Zielony Goblin/Goblin-Pająk ** Otto Octavius/Doktor Octopus/Iron Octopus ** Pajęczy Żołnierze ** Venom (Symbiont) ** Venom (Harry Osborn) ** Carnage (Symbiont) ** Carnage (Peter Parker) ** Dragon Man * Podstępna Szóstka ** Doktor Octopus ** Jaszczur (tymczasowo; od Jaszczura do Powrotu Podstępnej Szóstki) ** Electro ** Rhino (tymczasowo; od odcinka Nosorożec do odcinka Powrót Podstępnej Szóstki) ** Kraven, Łowca ** Scorpion (od odcinka Powrót Podstępnej Szóstki) ** Beetle (tylko w odcinku Podstępna Szóstka) * Straszliwa Czwórka ** Trapstser ** Wizard ** Klaw ** Thundra * Dr. Doom * Blizzard * M.O.D.O.C. * Batroc, the Leaper * Melter * Toad * Whirlwind * Living Laser * Firebrand * Taskmaster * Zzzax * Loki * Lodowi Giganci * Mesmero * Sabertooth * Nightmare * Dreamstalker * Shou-Lao * Juggernaut * Zodiak ** Skorpion ** Baran ** Byk ** Lew * Sandman * Wrecking Crew ** Piledriver ** Wrecker ** Thunderball ** Bulldozer * Phalanx * Skurge * Boston Terrories ** Plymouth Rocker ** Salem's Witch ** Slam Adams * Grizzly * Man-Wolf * Swarm * Chitauri * Arcade * Dracula * N'Kantu * Fing Fang Foom * Attuma * Kamienne Trole * Dormammu * Mindless Ones * Thunderbolts ** Cloak (tylko w odcinku Nowi Wojownicy) ** Dagger (tylko w odcinku Nowi Wojownicy) ** Vulture * Zielona Goblinica * Mega Zielony Goblin * Alchemik * Dowódca Titus * Morgan le Fay * Jack O'Lantern * Shocker * Arnim Zola * Synthezoidy * Boomerang * Molten Man * Maximus * Grandmaster * Abomination * Wendigo * Blastaar * Ymir * Absorbing Man * Annihilus * Terrax * Leader Postacie drugoplanowe * May Parker * Mary Jane * Harry Osborn * J.Jonah Jameson * Andy Odcinki Sezon 1 # Great Power # Great Responsibility # Doomed # Venom # Flight of Iron Spider # Why I Hate the Gym # Exclusive # Back in Black # Field Trip # Freaky # Venomous # Me Time # Strange # Awesome # For Your Eye Only # Beatle Mania # Snow Day # Damage # Home Sick Hulk # Run Pig Run # I Am Spider-Man # The Iron Octopus # Not a Toy # Attack of the Beetle # Revealed # Rise of the Goblin Sezon 2 # The Lizard # Electro # The Rhino # Kraven the Hunter # Hawkeye # The Sinister Six # Spidah-Man! # Carnage # House Arrest # The Man-Wolf # Swarm # Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man # Journey of the Iron Fist # The Incredible Spider-Hulk # Stan by Me # Ultimate Deadpool # Venom Bomb # Guardians of the Galaxy # The Parent Trap # Game Over # Blade # The Howling Commandos # Second Chance Hero # Sandman Returns # Return of the Sinister Six # Ultimate Sezon 3 # Avenging Spider-Man: Part 1 # Avenging Spider-Man: Part 2 # Agent Venom # Cloak and Dagger # The Next Iron Spider # The Vulture # The Savage Spider-Man # New Warriors # The Spider-Verse: Part 1 # The Spider-Verse: Part 2 # The Spider-Verse: Part 3 # The Spider-Verse: Part 4 # The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy # S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy # Rampaging Rhino # Ant-Man # Burrito Run # Inhumanity # Attack of the Synthezoids # The Revenge of Arnim Zola # Halloween Night at Museum # Nightmare on Christmas # Contest of the Champions: Part 1 # Contest of the Champions: Part 2 # Contest of the Champions: Part 3 # Contest of the Champions: Part 4 Sezon 4 # Hydra Attacks: Part 1 # Hydra Attacks: Part 2 # Miles From Home # Iron Vulture # Lizards # Double Agent Venom # Beached # Anti-Venom # Force of Nature # The New Sinister 6: Part 1 # The New Sinister 6: Part 2 # Agent Web # The Symbiote Saga: Part 1 # The Symbiote Saga: Part 2 # The Symbiote Saga: Part 3 # Return to the Spider-Verse: Part 1 # Return to the Spider-Verse: Part 2 # Return to the Spider-Verse: Part 3 # Return to the Spider-Verse: Part 4 Ciekawostki * Sezon trzeci serialu nosi tytuł "''Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Warriors" w polskim tłumaczeniu "Mega Spider-Man: Wojownicy Sieci". Z kolei czwarty sezon serialu będzie nosić tytuł "Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister 6" co w polskim tłumaczeniu prawdopodobnie zabrzmi "Mega Spider-Man kontra Podstępna Szóstka". * W odcinku "Carnage" w drugim sezonie na moment pojawia się Kaczor Howard. Różnice między Ziemią-616 a Ziemią-12041 * Venom nie jest kosmicznym symbiontem, lecz powstał sztucznie z DNA Spider Man'a. * Mary Jane nie jest dziewczyną, lecz przyjaciółką Petera. * Flash Thompson nie zdobył symbionta w eksperymencie wojskowym, tylko przez przypadek w szkole. * Nie pojawiła się postać Gwen Stacy. * Rhino nie jest Alekseiem Sytsevichem, a przyjacielem Petera ze szkoły, który nazywa się Alex O'Hirn. Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Ziemia-12041 Kategoria:Serial Mega Spider-Man Kategoria:2012 Premiera Kategoria:Marvel Animation Kategoria:Nick Fury Kategoria:Disney XD